Vegas
by Wizardslover
Summary: Jyler  Jeremy x Tyler  based in Vegas. Jeremy's plan backfires but it may work out for the best.
1. Chapter 1

**Vegas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

Tyler couldn't believe what he'd been dragged into. He was on a rescue mission with Jeremy Gilbert. Tyler didn't even know who they were rescuing. He only knew that it was somebody very important to Jeremy. So why was Tyler there? Elena had asked Caroline to get him to go with Jeremy to make sure he stayed safe. So now he was driving Jeremy to Vegas. He wasn't sure why Jeremy would want to go there. Surely he wouldn't be looking for a gambler.

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah, Lockwood?"

"Why are we going to Vegas?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

Tyler decided to just stop asking seeing as he wasn't getting a proper answer. They finally arrived in Vegas and booked a room before heading out to a bar.

"Aren't you meant to be looking for someone, Gilbert?"

"That can wait until tomorrow."

"So you want to be hung-over?"

"Well, no, not exactly. Just drink, Ty."

Tyler rolled his eyes and downed his drink and more than a few others, barely paying attention to Jeremy. Sure enough, the next morning he had an awful hangover. He pushed his hair off his face and opened his eyes slowly. It didn't take him long to realise he was completely naked and that somebody was in the shower.

'Oh God,' Tyler thought, 'Please don't tell me I slept with Jeremy Gilbert!'

The shower turned off and a few seconds later, Jeremy stepped out of the en suite bathroom wearing only a towel and, Tyler was horrified to see, Tyler's ring.

Jeremy started putting on his clothes leaving Tyler lying there gaping at him. Tyler ran into the bathroom and showered trying to convince himself that this wasn't happening. 'Jeremy hadn't even been drinking. Had he taken advantage of the fact that I was drunk? Was that the only reason we were in Vegas? Were Caroline and Elena in on this? Did they think I was gay for Jeremy? Surely not! I mean, sure, we became good friends ever since Bonnie dumped Jeremy because I was there to comfort him and I didn't like seeing him that sad but that doesn't mean I like him, does it? Oh fuck, it does, doesn't it?'

Tyler started hyperventilating. He couldn't believe he was the last to know. And now... he was married... to Jeremy Gilbert. And, judging by the fact that he'd woken up naked, they'd had sex. Tyler left the bathroom and got dressed before sitting down next to Jeremy.

"Gil – Jeremy, I, um, did we?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, it was the best night of my life." Jeremy smiled.

"Oh, uh, I wish I could remember it 'cause I really like you and well, I would've liked to have been there for it."

"Wait, what? You like me? You're gay, Lockwood?"

Tyler was confused. Jeremy had basically raped him and he didn't like him?

"What do you mean? Did I not wake up naked and do you not have my ring on?"

"Well yeah, it was a joke! I took your ring and your clothes to freak you out. I didn't think you were going to _come_ out! Dude, you're dating Caroline! I would never do that to her."

"So you're not denying that you like me?"

Jeremy's eyes grew wide and he ran out the door but Tyler saw his flushed cheeks and smirked before going after him. Caroline wouldn't mind. He knew she wasn't that into him anyway. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she had more interest in Rebekah.

**R&R xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vegas Chapter 2**

**Okay, don't kill me. This file has been on my laptop for months but my laptop was broken but I managed to get this off it when it worked again for a day.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own VD. Never will.**

Tyler got to the elevator before Jeremy. Jeremy was panting and it was adorable. He looked up at Tyler and cursed himself for forgetting Tyler's super-speed and for himself being so unfit.

"I believe you have something of mine, Gilbert." Tyler smirked.

"What? No, I… Oh right, the ring." Jeremy frowned. It had grown on him but he returned it to Tyler who put it back on.

"So, what are we doing in Vegas?" Tyler asked.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"What do you think?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes but spoke nevertheless, "I can see ghosts. Not everyone, just Vicki and Anna. Bonnie said the witches here can help me get rid of them."

"You can see the ghosts of two of your ex-girlfriends?" Tyler laughed. Jeremy glared at him but nodded.

"It's the reason Bonnie and I broke up."

"What were you doing with those ghosts, Gilbert?"

Jeremy glared at him again.

"Okay, sorry," Tyler continued, "where do we find these witches?"

"I already did. At the bar last night. Bonnie must've asked her to meet me there. You were too busy getting hammered to notice." Jeremy said. Tyler didn't recognise the mockery in his voice.

"Oh, so you solved the ghost thing?" Tyler asked.

"Not exactly. Apparently, one witch isn't enough. I need twelve." Jeremy sighed.

"Twelve?" Tyler asked, astonished, having never even heard of that many witches meeting at once.

"Yeah, they'll be in our hotel room at 4. Want to go get some brunch before that?"

Tyler's stomach rumbled in agreement.

"Nice, Lockwood" Jeremy smirked.

"Shut up, Gilbert," Tyler glared, "I haven't eaten since this time yesterday."

**Brunchtime!**

Tyler scowled at the bright pink diner Jeremy had dragged him into. He had to be mocking him for his earlier outburst. Tyler was unsure whether he should bring it up again. Probably not, he decided. Jeremy had sat across from him at a two person table. Looking around, Tyler noticed they were the only men in the place. "Just great!" he sighed.

"What was that, hun?" Jeremy asked as the waitress came to hand them menus.

"Aww, you two make a really cute couple" the waitress smiled.

Tyler was annoyed. Jeremy had accidently tricked him into coming out and now he was pretending to be his boyfriend? He was all set to leave until Jeremy put his hand on Tyler's and thanked the waitress. She giggled and walked away.

"What are you playing at, Gilbert?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing, babe. Why? Is something wrong?" Jeremy smiled innocently.

Tyler just glared at him before looking down at his menu, which was also pink.

Jeremy laughed before looking at his own.

They ate their food in silence and paid for their meals separately before returning to their hotel room. No less than a minute later, 12 witches appeared in the room.

They stood in a circle, hands linked, with Jeremy in the middle and Tyler watching curiously.

The witches all chanted a weird spell together while Jeremy stood there confused as to what was happening.

All of a sudden, one of the witches made a laceration on Jeremy's arm.

Tyler saw the thin red line and was having trouble holding back his wolf form. He closed his eyes and turned around. When he had calmed himself, he turned back around to find that the witches were gone and Jeremy had collapsed on the floor.

Tyler rushed over and pulled him into his arms before laying him down on the bed. Jeremy opened his eyes and smiled.

"So the ghosts are gone now?" Tyler asked.

"Yup", Jeremy smiled, "Now it can't get in the way of any future relationships."

"What makes you think there'll be more than one?" Tyler questioned.

Jeremy looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Jeremy, a few days ago, I thought I was the straightest guy anybody would ever come across. This trip changed a lot. I know it wasn't exactly the best way to realise it, but you're the only one I'll ever want. When that witch cut your arm, it took all my strength to not kill her. Jere, what I'm trying to say is… I really like you, as a lot more than a friend and if you ever went out with somebody else, it would kill me. Will you be my boyfriend?" Tyler asked, pouring his heart out.

Jeremy took Tyler's hand and stroked it tenderly. "I'm sorry, Ty… I don't know if I'm ready for another serious relationship."

"But… I…"

"Got you again! You are so gullible," Jeremy smirked before pressing his lips to Tyler's.

Tyler pulled away and glared at him. Jeremy's smirk fell as he realised he'd just about snapped Tyler's heart.

"I'm so sorry, Ty. No more messing around. I really like you too. It would be an hon…"

Jeremy was cut off by Tyler kissing him. He couldn't believe that he was actually seeing fireworks.

When the two finally separated, Jeremy looked down.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked him.

"Two things," Jeremy sighed, "One, you're kind of cheating on Caroline and two, I can't believe I have to come out to Elena."

Tyler's phone went off just then. It was Caroline.

"Hey, Tyler. I just wanted to let you know that I asked Rebekah out so I need us to be over." Caroline said, giggling.

"You're dumping me over the phone?" Tyler asked, bewildered.

"I was expecting more of a 'What, you're a lesbian?' but whatever."

Caroline hung up.

Tyler was shocked. How coincidental was that? Jeremy even looked amused at the whole situation.

"Well, that's one of my worries out of the way." He smiled.

"Let's get back to Mystic Falls so that the second one will be too." Tyler smiled at his boyfriend.

"Okay, sweet cheeks." Jeremy smiled.

"Dude, seriously, no pet names!" Tyler scowled, butblushed a little.

Jeremy just laughed.

Tyler and Jeremy returned to Mystic Falls with huge smiles on their faces. No more ghosts and everybody accepted them, even if Damon did whisper "I knew it" to Stefan, Caroline was too busy with Rebekah to listen to them and Elena kept fussing over Jeremy's safety.

Tyler soon gave Jeremy his ring and Jyler lived happily ever after.

**The End**

**Yeah, it's the end. Don't hate me for just making this a two-shot.**

**Be happy my laptop was fixed for one day so I got this file back :P**

**Wizardslover**

**xx**


End file.
